


The best kind of morning

by puskababy



Series: Life Amongst the Stars [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Leonard McCoy and coffee has always been strong - Jim's never needed coffee, but that's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best kind of morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another shore leave drabble. Inspired by a post on the lj community jim_and_bones.
> 
> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1006727.html#comments

Jim Kirk didn't often drink coffee, in fact there was a time not long ago that the sight of the man holding a mug sent Leonard into a paroxysm of anxiety. Jim had more than enough boundless energy - he simply didn't need a caffeine hit. And there was always the possibility that he would be allergic to it, but over the years coffee had proven to be one of the few things his body could tolerate. 

Leonard on the other hand simply couldn't function without his morning brew, ever since his days at the Academy he'd downed countless litres of the stuff. In fact you could say he loved it almost as much as he loved Jim. Almost. He had his favourite blends, the most special of which was one Jim had gifted to him. He only brought it out on special occasions. 

Their first shore leave since the completion of the 5 year mission would count, and he sipped appreciatively as he took in the surrounds of the city from the balcony of his apartment. Jim had looked so peaceful sleeping against the sheets that he'd left him there, pressing a kiss to his cheek that earned a mumbled response. 

Sighing softly he took in the view, letting the sunlight warm his skin and the coffee wake him up. He'd never been one to sleep late, neither was Jim - but he wasn't about to wake the man up. Leonard had long ago vowed to protect Jim from the world. 

"You're up early" came a sleep-roughened voice. Jim was standing at the open doorway, barefoot and clad in casual clothes. Now the sight of Jim in his command yellow always got Leonard going, but dressed as casually as he was now? Leonard shifted weight. 

"You drinking my coffee?"

Jim laughed and raised the white cup to his lips and took a long draught. 

"It's good coffee. I did well when I bought you this"

Leonard chuckled and shook his head. 

"You're lucky I love you kid"

Jim stared at him for a moment, and the emotion in those cerulean depths brought a lump to Leonard's throat. 

"I am. Luckiest man in the world"

Leonard swallowed. "Me too"


End file.
